Twisted
by Arigon
Summary: You can call me Cinderella. Those disney movies you've been watching...they are lies. My whole life is the opposite of what you thought it would be. I can probably say I'm use to abuse by now...is that a bad thing? What about the fact that my father wants to kill me...is that bad?
1. Chapter 1: Wanna know the truth?

**Hey soldiers, Arigon here and I am here to make a new story that was requested to me on my email. If you have a story request, private message (if you didn't sign up for Fanfiction or don't know how to PM someone on Fanfiction), or want to send me a drawn fan art or deviant art (if you aren't on deviant art) then email me at "barigon2013 ". The B in barigon is the first letter of my first name...someone took the name Arigon...so...yeah.**

**Chapter 1: You wanna know about me?**

My name...Kiara. You're probably thinking that I must've had the best life a girl could ever wish for...well...your wrong. Ever wonder why the male lions always ate first, mated with whoever they wish, were the kings of all the lioness in their prides? Because their the "strongest" and yes I did quote. There is no such thing as queen of the pridelands. The king makes the rules, the queen does nothing but give him kids and please him. Why can't every lioness overthrow them? Because they're scared.

In the movie "The lionking" Simba and Nala were betrothed to each other and loved one another oh, so, very much. Well guess what? IT'S A LIE! In reality, my father cares nothing about mother. He uses her for his own pleasures. In reality, mother loathes father and wishes to have never been queen. In the movie "The lionking 1/2" Timon and Pumbaa made best friends with father. They raised him, protected him, loved him like a son. In reality, Timon and Pumbaa are gay, they fear father more than anything in the world, and yes...he ate them. R.I.P Timon and Pumbaa. And lastly, in "The lionking 2" Mother and Father had a loved daughter whose father wants nothing more than to keep her safe, where she finds love and lives happily ever after marrying him. In reality, father cares nothing for me. He cares only for my brothers Kopa and Tanabi. Mother loves me, but when will she notice me? Tanabi is to proud of himself to even acknowledge me, where as Kopa is always there for me.

You could call me Cinderella...except it's my father who hates me. I have no friends...well...yet. Do you want to know my story? Sure you do...if you enjoy homicide, evil, danger, betrayal, abuse, anything you put your mind to...


	2. Chapter 2: Swim in the sea of disgrace

**Hey soldiers! It's me, Arigon! I'm so happy to have so many reviewers like you to read my stories. Sorry, I took so long to update. I'm not the only child in my family and apparently the computer I **_**can **_**use, I'm told I **_**can't**_** use.**

**But anyways, I think this story is my favorite. Also, I have joined Beta readers, so if there is a story or chapter you need me to read over and edit before you post it, just send the file to me. ALSO MAKE SURE TO JOIN MY COMMUNITY! These communities are for Lion King, Warriors, Teen wolf, Vampire diaries, Wolf's rain, and MineCraft. **

**Alright, that's it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Swimming in the sea disgrace…**

"Kids, come down for dinner!" I can hear my mother call. It drowned in the sound of stomping feet, and laughs of excitement.

I never really stood out in my family. If I went down for dinner, I would go through the same old process. I walk down the stairs; father points under pride rock, I sit there, and get half of what my brothers get. Later, I get stuck on kitchen duty with my mother. Now, if I didn't go down for dinner, I'd starve. Not only would I starve, but no one would even notice. So why not just go to sleep? Why do I need dinner? I close my eyes as I stay in the cave, letting sleep take over.

Morning appeared, and I awoke. I would always awake earlier than my family just so I wouldn't have to face them at breakfast. Quietly, I get out of my stony bed and tip-toe to the cave entrance. I walk down the stony stairs and head to the fields. A baby antelope sat by a tree. Stalking it, I unleash my claws. Then, I pounce. Staring down at the dead corpse I chow down on my breakfast. Sadly, the voice I would hate to hear had spoken.

"What are _you _doing up so early?"

I turn slightly to see my father standing at the bottom of the tree. My stomach starts to churn in fear as I watch him stare at me in disgust.

I think as fast as I can to come up with a good lie so that I would have to face the whip again. "I couldn't sleep. I was too hungry."

"Were you at dinner yesterday?" He questioned, one brow raised. Of course he didn't notice me there.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Then that's your problem!" He growled. "This pride is no place for whiners! Eat outside the boarder, this pride is for pride members only."

I look down at my meal. Am I even a princess, or just a child? My family was royalty, but yet I am treated like a peasant. I grab my breakfast and walk into the outlands, glancing once behind me. I sighed, sitting on a big stone, finishing my antelope, and staring at the pridelands, I await for Rafiki to pick me up for school.

I walk in a seat in the back of the group, my lunch in my jaws. Looking up I can see my brothers Tanabi and Kopa coming towards me. Tanabi walked to the right of me and Kopa walked to the left of me. "What do _you _want." I hiss.

"Watch your mouth squirt or I'll tell dad you're disrespecting _your _future king!" Tanabi chuckled evilly. Tanabi was the jerk of the family. He would always bully me along with his stupid friends.

"Leave her alone Tani," Kopa defended me, "She's already been scolded by dad once today."

"You saw that?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for you sis." He sighed.

I chuckled, "Don't be. After all, you do get to ride the boat love as I swim in the sea of disgrace."

"Hopefully you get eaten by the sharks of punishment!" Tanabi laughed.

"Not funny Tanabi." Kopa growled.

As the school bell rang, I travel to my first period class. I was a 12 year old girl in sixth grade. Oh don't I wish I had friends. There's only one kid in my class that I talk to. But I don't think that we're really friends.

"Kiara," I hear someone call as I enter the cave in which we call the classroom. I turn my head to see Kovu calling me. I pad over to him, taking a seat beside him.

"Hey, Kovu," I sigh.

"You okay? You seem a bit down." He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there something you need to get off your chest?"

"Kovu, I'm fine." I assured him. Actually I really wanted to tell someone about the problems going around pride rock. I couldn't go on like this, but I couldn't tell anyone. Who knows what would happen.

Kovu was a good person. Though people always say me and him were dating, I would rather think that we were just very fond of each other. He actually cared for me. His mother was a good person. She always allowed me to come in and have lunch with them when I was told to eat outside our boarder. What I wouldn't give to be his sister.

"Kiara," I hear Rafiki call.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Your father is here…"


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Even Care

_**Important note!**_

**Hey soldiers! I've decided to change the story from a regular lion king thing, to a human style. The characters are still animals…they're just living human style…just like in my lionking city story…Okay? Bye!**

**Chapter 3: Do you even care?**

"Kiara, your father is here." I hear Rafiki call from the front of the class.

At the thought of my father standing by the class door awaiting my appearance I shuddered. I've been through this before. Father would come to the school when there was dangerous work to be done at Tanabi's mini job at the factory, and he would have _me _go and accompany him. I was usually ordered to do whatever Tanabi told me to do.

Tanabi was…different from the rest of the family. He and his friends were burglars. Tanabi use to be the nerd in the school until he met Elijah and Luke. Luke was basically our unknown cousin. When he attended this school, we learned that Mheetu, our mother's brother, was his father. And Luke had a record of probations insisted by the police. He was the skill.

Elijah was the distractions of their group. Me and Elijah use to be friend until he met Luke. Elijah use to be known as the charms and looks of this school. He could distract anyone just by saying the most adorable or amazing and interesting things!

Then there was my brother. He was just so smart! Luke and him got along easily and became great friends. Soon Luke offered Tanabi to join because he was sick of people picking on him. Tanabi soon proved to be the leader of their group, and it was all because of his smarts.

But that's not the point. The point is I may have something to do with it; the fact that he loathes me, I mean. I am a master thief. My great uncle Scar was a wanted thief before he was put down. But no one knew that but me. He taught me amazing things in case I needed to do something I may regret. I was always his favorite. He taught me thievery, fighting techniques, mind games, how to use a gun…and I only needed to learn this in case…father went crazy on me. I know how to create a gang, a team, how to get people to work for me one day.

Sadly, I'm not that type of person...yet. Maybe if father did take it over the limit I may have to put _him _down. And I've always thought of doing it. Why can't uncle Scar be here when I need him?

Anyway, the reason Tanabi hates me. They know my talents, and uncle Scar despised Tanabi, so he taught him nothing. They came to me one day and offered me a spot in their group. The Roaring Cobras they called themselves. But I wanted no part of it. What if father found out? Father hated thieves, and things or people like them. But after I declined their offer, the despised me ever since.

Walking out the door to meet father, I caught the slightest feeling something was going to happen to me today. As I greeted him by the school exit, he walked outside to the car and motioned me to get in. The seat was cold as I rested by body on it. My father sighed as he looked me in the eye.

"You're going to the factory. Tanabi's having a hard time fixing one of the machines." He ordered.

I sighed, sitting quietly. As we approached the factory, Tanabi greeted us by the door. Walking inside I could hear the noises, buzzing, and smell the pollution coming from the vents. But this all wasn't new to me. I followed Tanabi in as father left. We entered a room where I saw this electrifying, saw using, dangerous machine.

"This is the wood cutter. Apparently there is some wood stuck in the saw and you have to get it out." Tanabi said plainly.

My jaw dropped and my heart jumped as he pointed to the entry way of the machine, in which the wood goes through but never survives. I looked at my brother in shock. Why couldn't he do it? "That looks to dangerous Tanabi..."

"Did I ask if it was dangerous? No. But that is why _you're _doing it!" And with that, he shoved me into the entrance of the machine. I could hear him laughing from the outside.

I took a deep breath as I crawled towards the saw. Its sharp blades were glistening, and wood bits stuck to it like insects in result of being chopped by the beast. The wood jamming the saw was in sight. Crawling towards it, I stuck my foot out to kick the wood piece out. I was succeeding! Just a few more kicks and the wood would be out. 3, 2, 1, I counted the kicks as the wood piece plopped out of the saw and rolled halfway out of the machine. I laughed in victory as I called out to Tanabi, "Tani, I got the wood out, the machine is fixed!"

"Great!" I could hear him call back. But there was something in his voice that made me feel weird in my stomach. Was that giggling I was hearing?

Suddenly, the machine started to move while I was in it! The base under me pulled me towards the saw. I was frantic, terrified, and sad at the same time. I was frantic because Tanabi would do this to me of course, and terrified because I was about to die by being chopped up with a saw in my brothers factory, while I was trying to fix the machine in the first place. And the sadness...the sadness comes from the fact that father would never attend my funeral or even care about anything, and mother would cry, but get over me in about a minute. No one would remember me.

I tried to scurry back as I listened to my brother laugh his head off. Was this the end of me? As I finally reach the way I got in here in the first place, a log of wood came down blocking my exit and pushing me even closer to the saw. Has God left me? Why is this happening to me? I began to scream and cry. No! I am _not _dying this way! I push myself against one wall, my face and body flat against it. I hoped that I would pass the saw entirely if I just stayed against the wall. Not really.

As I began to pass the saw, sweat ran down my face. But I was punished. The saw reached my back and began cutting a line down my spine, leaving marks and splinters. I screamed and cried as it thankfully missed my head entirely. As I came out the other side of the machine, I cried out in pain. My back covered in blood, burning like the fire in hell itself, and stinging from the splinters and wood pieces stuck inside of my skin.

Tanabi laughed and laughed at me as I cried on the floor. Suddenly, he ran over to me and comforted me, asking if I was alright and if I could stand. Why was he acting like this? Of course, it was an act. A bunch of men came running in, picking me up and taking me to the ambulance just outside the factory. As I glanced over to Tanabi, I saw him fake crying to a man, hoping not to get caught. I growled. The good for nothing piece of crap!

At the hospital, Kopa came running in to my aid. His eyes were filled with fear and his hair and clothes all dirty and torn. He had cuts on his body, ones that only dad's whip could make. "Kiara! Please tell me you're alright!" He cried. I couldn't answer, for I was in shock. I raised my hand softly, giving him thumbs up. He smiled and looked down at his body, studying his appearance. "You're probably wondering why I look like this aren't you?" I nodded in reply. He sighed, "Well, after I heard of what happened I was frantic. I tried to urge dad to come to the hospital but he was too busy counting the money Tanabi had earned. So I got angry and called Tanabi a dishonor to the family. But he was the future king, so father punished me for it. I then ran all the way to the hospital, getting dirty and ruffled up." I smiled weakly.

Kopa smiled, pulling a piece of watermelon flavored gum from his pocket. My favorite! He handed it to me as he unwrapped it. Flavor burst through my mouth as I chewed on it gradually. He took the wrapper, folding it in an awkward way. Soon he finished, and handed me what looked like an origami heart.

"This is so you can always remember me sis. No matter what father thinks of you, I will _always _love you."

My sight was blurry, tears creating a pool in my eyes. Out of all the problems I've had in life, did father even care? That didn't matter, because I have Kopa. I look outside the room door. Father walks in, along with mother, and Tanabi. Father sighed.

"Thanks to you, I've lost money! Can't you do anything right!"

"Dad I…" He interrupts me before I could finish my sentence.

"Forget it! You are a mistake to this family!"

"Simba, she made a mistake!" Mother tried. That was the first time she ever helped me in a situation like this. Father growled, holding his hand up as if to slap her.

"Nala, don't you ever interrupt me again!"

"Father, you must know, Tanabi turned the saw on as I was fixing it! He tried to kill me!" At this point, I was desperate.

"Do I care? I could've finished the job if I knew you would do this!" And with that, he walked away. My heart was shattered.

"Do you even care?" I whine in shock.

Father turns slightly, his teeth bared. He looked at me and said it simply. "No." He walked away. I've never felt so hated in my life. In fact, I never felt so _evil, _in a way; so murderous. But then something hit me. Something inside me…changed.

'_I promised myself I would never do this'_

'"_KIARA, WAIT!"'_

'_Father is going to pay'_

"_You would dare!"_

"_Test me…"_

"_I'm Jackie."_


	4. Chapter 4: contest

**Hey soldiers! **

**I need a favor...**

**I am holding a contest for deviant art.**

**You do not have to be artist to join this contest. **

**You may have seen this on almost most of my stories but I am going to choose one or two people to draw the following things...**

**1. Covers**

**2. Fan art **

**3. Characters**

**here are the rules...**

**when your picture is drawn and uploaded to deviant art, label the title, "Arigon Contest Picture"**

**for a definition of the picture, add your Fanfiction name and what story you drew this for.**

**When picked as winner(s) you will be titled the new illustrator.**

**You must be signed up for both Fanfiction and deviant art.**

**you will be either contacted by me to create a picture if not busy, or allowed to contact me if you make one on your own.**

**you will be sponsored almost every chapter, and sometimes even added into the story.**

**this contest will end January 31st. I hope you have a great day. Get those pictures rolling in and I'll see you later soldiers!**


End file.
